


One Day at a Time

by MonikaBillington



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Girl Rally Dawson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaBillington/pseuds/MonikaBillington
Summary: Rally comes to realize she's a trans girl and tries to get by without coming out to her friends, but comes to realize that isn't going to work.
Kudos: 4





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of the sheer lack of Rally stories and because she means a lot to me.

One Day at a Time

* * *

Growing up in the Satellite was tough. Growing up trans in the Satellite was even tougher, but Rally, much as she had before realizing her gender, survived on little things.

Rally knew, if her friends were supportive, she would be much happier than she was now living in the Satellite. She knew they were good people yes, but that didn’t stop the nagging fear that told her to keep quiet about the whole gender thing. For a while she did keep quiet about it, knowing what the consequences could be if she came out. Rally knew she was lucky to even have friends and that, without them, she would be a goner. Everyone knew you needed friends, someone to watch your back, to get by in the Satellite. If she came out and everyone rejected her then she would be alone, with no one and the thought scared her. Besides, it wasn’t that bad, or at least that’s what she told herself every day.

She managed to keep it all bottled up for all of a few weeks until eventually, she was losing her mind, wincing whenever someone unknowingly misgendered her or called her by that godawful name or even just called her little brother. She had to come out, she wanted to be able to express herself how she wanted, to be called little sister and grow her hair out, but…she also wanted to keep her friends, she wanted to be loved and accepted by them. She was afraid of losing one of the only things she had in the world.

After much deliberation and many restless nights spent worrying over it, Rally decided to come out to her hero first. While she adored Yusei, idolized him, and loved him like her big brother, she was also a bit nervous about telling him about her secret. While he had always been the kind and accepting type, one could never be too sure. So, while she hoped for the best she also prepared for the less desirable outcome and as such, she chose her stage carefully.

She called him to the area around where she lived and waited. She knew the alleys around her home better than anyone, giving her a sense of comfort should things go sour. And so, she waited for Yusei to arrive, stomach somehow feeling full of both butterflies and a block of lead at the same time. Rally could feel herself getting nauseous as time seemed to pass at an agonizingly slow pace when really, she knew very little time had actually passed. Finally, after an eternity of pacing, Yusei arrived, a small smile on his face as he saw her, which she nervously returned. As Yusei approached, Rally actually thought she would throw up before any words left her mouth and Yusei seemed to notice this as his brow creased with worry.

“You alright ****? You’re looking a bit pale.”

  
  


Rally sucked in a breath, trying to calm her hammering heart. She tried to remember who was in front of her. This was Yusei Fudo for crying out loud! He wouldn’t hurt a fly let alone one of his closest friends. And, if Rally couldn’t come out to him, then how would she ever have the courage to live as she wanted to?

“Y- Yusei …I w-wanted to tell you something really i-important”

Yusei frowned softly, concern written on his face

“Alright, I’m all ears ****. Take your time”

Rally couldn’t help but flinch at the name she had grown to hate the past few months, feeling as if she’d been punched in the gut. She hoped to never hear that name again, and she knew this would be the first step.

“Y- Yusei I…I-I…”

This was harder than she thought it’d be, but she steeled her courage and released the dam that’d been building for months.

“**** are you-“

“Yusei I-I’m not a girl! I-I found a magazine in the trash a few months ago and it talked about being this thing called t-transgender and when I read it, it felt like s-something finally clicked. I-I’ve been wanting to tell you guys for months but was too s-scared to admit it because I thought you would all h-hate me and leave”

Rally’s words came fast, almost too fast to be understood, but Yusei was able to pick up on the important parts. Sure, he was pretty surprised, but Yusei was happy that Rally was comfortable enough to tell him something this important to him…her. It would take some time to get used to but Yusei knew he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He decided to speak up as Rally grew more visibly distressed at his lack of response, her rambling only getting more stutter. So, Yusei kneeled and gently reached out, only stopping when he saw his friend flinch.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright, I don’t hate you first of all and the others won’t either. I’m proud of you for being brave enough to tell me this and I’d be honored to have you as my little sister”

Yusei wasn’t sure how hard his words would hit his friend, but he saw Rally go through so many emotions. First, fear as he reached out, Yusei felt a sinking pain as he saw the so much fear in his young friends’ eyes, then sheer shock as she realized what Yusei was saying, and finally a look of pure relief and joy as Rally uncurled from herself. Yusei could see tears welling in her eyes as her lower lip trembled, a sniffle escaping her as Yusei reached out tentatively.

Rally didn’t need any more invitation and ran into his arms with a sob of relief, hugging Yusei tightly. He could already feel her tears on his jacket, but he only wrapped his arms around her, patted her head, and rubbed her back soothingly.

“It’s alright R-, little sis. I’m still here with you”

Rally couldn’t speak, burying her face in Yusei’s shoulder as her body felt weak as all her stress left her body. Someone finally knew, and they had accepted her for who she was. With a heavy sniff, Rally managed to pull back a bit, looking to her hero feeling vulnerable, a shy look in her eye. Yusei simply smiled gently down at her, cupped her cheek, and dried her eyes.

“Do you have something you’d like to go by?”

Rally felt her love for her brother grow even greater somehow

“R-Rally. Rally please”

“Rally huh? I think it suits you”

She felt free….Rally knew she would need to tell the others too, but for now, this was enough for one day.

For now, she’d just take it a day at a time.

* * *

Well, this was my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it. I intend for this to be a sort of oneshot that if I wanted to or if by request, it could be added to in the future.


End file.
